


Strength

by SanctuaryTrin



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryTrin/pseuds/SanctuaryTrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Rey/Kylo “first time” smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

He had forgotten his gloves.

 

Or perhaps he had meant to leave them behind. It was wise to practice bare-handed from time to time, to be able to fully connect with the weight and texture of the lightsaber in your hands.

 

Yes. He must have left them behind on purpose.

 

Rey had caught a glimpse of them on the small table in his quarters as she walked past on her way to daily training. They stood out against the smooth, light wood of the room. Heavy and huge and black.

He always stood out as well.

He still wore black robes when he trained, and he still used the crackling, crimson lightsaber. He refused to give up certain things. Oddly enough, she didn’t mind. She recognized these things as parts of his being. Parts of a fractured whole that still somehow fit together to create a pattern that was distinctly... _him_.

 

When they were locked in combat, she flourished. It had always been this way. Always. She bested him often, but she learned from him as well. He was regimented in certain things and wildly improvisational in others. One would assume he would be stiff and lumbering, but instead he was graceful and fluid. He was like a great, thick, solid tree that could somehow still bend to the winds. She found herself like a small bird fluttering around this tree. Nimble, instinctive, and joyful in her movements.

When the sparring was over, when she had her saber to his neck or he had both her wrists held in one of his hands, she found herself desperate to maintain the moment. Both of them straining and gasping for breath, absorbing and reflecting each other.

 

Their interactions weren’t always on the sparring floor. Initially, the only way they were allowed in each other’s presence was during meal times. Rey relished her food, but soon found that Kylo’s proximity made her less likely to scarf down the whole plate within seconds. She didn’t give a damn about propriety, she simply felt like she was able to slow down and really taste everything.

Watching her eat encouraged him to do the same, and there was a peaceful, pleasurable flow between them.

His appetite improved greatly during this time, and she could sense that he had gained more strength, both physically and emotionally.

 

He had been watching her for months. She had been watching him, too. Their force abilities constantly nudged up against one another. Testing the waters. Once, while she was taking off her robes, she felt his awareness enter her mind. She had left her chamber door open a crack and he was watching her undress. She felt his emotional state, clenched, taut, burning. She continued to undress and took her time, bathing in the ripples of his arousal. He must have known she felt him. He must have known she was taking her time for him. He must have known what his naked gaze did to her body.

 

She was inexperienced, and she knew he was as well, though he seemed to have more knowledge about such things than her. She only knew the very basics about men and women. Everything else was pure sensation that she had gathered from him. Though they never touched except when sparring, and barely spoke to one another, his proximity fed a certain starved part of her. When she lived on Jakku, her whole existence had been survival. There was no time and no excess energy to waste on sensual pleasures of any kind. That part of her being had been closed tight, like a bud. But lately, being in his presence, his vibrations constantly nudging her, she could feel her sensuality swell and open to him.

 

And now...he had left his gloves.

 

Rey touched them lightly with her fingertips. They were well worn and very smooth. She picked one up and held it flush against her palm. The size of it utterly dominated her hand. Seeing it’s massiveness gave her a sudden shiver of sensual recognition. She felt the space between her legs soften and become slick.

His eyes did the same to her. When they looked into hers, pupils dilated, almost completely blacking out the warmth around them.

Her own eyes closed lazily and she tightened her grip on the glove. Her legs squeezed together tightly. She was trying to find relief. Her eyes opened again slowly and she looked at the glove in her hand. It was crushed in her fist. She opened her hand and put the glove on.

It was much too large for her, of course. She could fit two of her fingers into one of his. The feel of his glove covering her skin was intensely pleasurable to her.

 

She looked warily toward the sleeping mat. She was curious. Did it smell like him? She wanted so much to know what he smelled like. Sometimes she caught him briefly in her sense and tried to hold him there, but he was so elusive. A second of richness, of warmth…..and then it would be gone. Hidden under layers of darkness.

 

She lay down on his mat and breathed in. Richness and warmth unfolded into something deeper. The spice scent of a night animal curled up against the cold. Tree roots. Damp earth hidden under stone.

It was overwhelming to her...this intimate space that was saturated with his essence. She brought her gloved hand to the spot between her legs that ached so. Tunneled underneath her robes so the soft leather touched her sensitive layers. He surrounded her. His scent, his hand, his deep dark eyes that burned in her mind as she shivered and stroked her slit with her fingers sheathed within his glove.

In some corner of her mind she could hear herself whimpering softly, calling his name..”Kylo Ren…” and something else suddenly registered as well.

Kylo Ren

He was there. He was _right there._

Her eyes flew open and she saw him. He was standing over her. _Towering_ over her. His hands were clenched into fists, his wide, pink mouth was parted and he was breathing heavily.

In her luxuriant state, stretched out before him, wet and languid with pleasure, she knew she was utterly powerless at this moment. For the first time ever, she reveled in it. She silently begged him to be merciful.

He heard her.

He lowered himself down to his knees before her. Her own scent crashed upon him like a wave. Flowing green sap, water plants, sun-warmed earth....An unmistakable note of feminine desire underneath it all.

His jaw clenched. He was powerfully hard. He was momentarily thankful for the loose training robes he wore. He had wanted her like this for so long.

Rey’s eyes were humid. She was utterly prone to him, spread out as if in offering. Her lips were moist and parted. She licked them again and they glistened.

Kylo felt another surge of desire fill his cock until it stretched out almost painfully. He wanted her to see what she did to him.

He parted his robes and released himself from the layers of dark fabric. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

He reached for her gloved hand, lifted it, and removed the glove carefully.

He held the glove up to the flickering light. The fingers shone with her wetness. He brought the glove to his nose and breathed in. The intensity of her scent nearly undid him then and there. The intensity of his act nearly undid _her_ as she watched him. He kissed the glove. Pressed his lips to it, touched it with his tongue, and tasted her desire...but it wasn’t enough.

“Kylo please…” he heard her whisper,  “Help me…I don’t know what else to do...”

He put the glove on.

“Is this what you want?”  His voice was low and velvety.

“I want _you”_ she answered, her voice almost breaking “I want you to touch me. I want to...to feel your skin…. _please_ ”

She was almost writhing. Her legs were clenched together. He held up his gloved hand.

 

“You’re a little _scavenger_ who crept into my room and took my glove.” His voice was harsh and gravelly. “You must have wanted it very badly, _Scavenger_.”

 

“I wanted…” her eyes began to fill with tears.

Kylo couldn’t bear it any more. Her tears made him feel both agonizing compassion and penetrating desire. He leaned over her and hovered his lips over hers. She gasped underneath him and tried to raise herself up to kiss him fully, but he Force-pressed her down gently. His full lips brushed against hers and he reveled in the taste of her breath.

She tasted his breath as well and gasped him in hungrily. She tried desperately to raise herself up. She wanted him to consume her, but he was only taking the tiniest little sips. She writhed beneath him.

His gloved hand moved down her cheek, tracing a line down her neck. When he reached her throat, he gently clasped it. His massive hand wrapped almost entirely around her neck. He used gentle pressure, just enough for her to relish the intensity of tightness in her breathing.

He could feel her pulse quicken under his hand. It pulsed in tandem with her heartbeat-like force signature that he grew to know so well.

“Don’t be afraid.”

She wasn’t. She was utterly intoxicated by him. She reveled in his control. His hand on her neck combined with his force hold. It was a relief to finally let go and feel what he did to her.

He released his grip on her throat and skimmed a finger down her chest, under the loose opening of her pale gray robe, to her breast. Rey’s breath hitched and she gasped as he lightly pinched the peach colored nipple. A new flood of warmth coursed through her body and she locked eyes with him. His eyes burned back into hers with fascination and naked lust. His tousled, raven waves brushed against her neck and he lowered his head. His wide, hot mouth covered her small breast and his tongue darted out to lick the aching peak. She moaned.

 

He rose up again and left her breast wet and flushed. His lips were flushed as well. They were always highly colored, but now they were almost red. He touched her lips to his again. Just barely.

He brought his gloved hand to the place between her legs that wept with her passion. He found the little clenched peak, the center of her suffering, and stroked it firmly.

She cried out as he touched her, and he drank in her cries, his lips pressed to hers, his mouth open, teeth bared.

“I found your treasure” he whispered into her mouth. “I found where you’ve been hiding it. Your little secret place...I found where you hide your most precious thing, Scavenger.”

Rey gasped at the intensity of his voice. It was as if another layer of touch flowed over her.

Heat poured off her as someone who had been lying in the sun for hours. Her skin was electric with it. She radiated desire.

She pushed and rubbed against his hand. Her tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. She was desperate with need. What else was there? She was climbing toward something...but she couldn’t get a foothold without him providing the steps. She was at his mercy.

Frustration took hold of her and she gathered her strength and pushed against his Force hold, breaking through. He gasped loudly as she reached down and touched his painfully hard cock.

He felt her smile under his lips. Felt her bared teeth.

His cock was warm, satiny smooth, and hard as steel. It twitched in her small hand as she stroked the massive length of it.

Kylo shuddered and brought his lips to hers, kissing her fully. She reeled at the taste of him. The intensity of the kiss stoked new fires deep in her sex that shot through the rest of her body in a glyph-like pattern. She stroked him more firmly, becoming impatient, wanting more...

He sucked in her bottom lip and bit down so she squeaked in pain, then licked her wound as he returned again and again for deep, rhythmic kisses. His cock bucked and slid in her hand and his fingers pulsed against her clit. She was delirious with pleasure.

 

He brought his mouth to her ear and his breath was scorching hot. “You’re going to give me everything you have, Scavenger.”  Another vicious bite, this time on her neck. He removed his gloved hand from her tortured center and bit the wet leather finger, pulling the glove off. Her taste flooded his mouth again, mixed with the animal taste of leather. He rolled her taste around in his mouth as he tossed the glove aside. Then he placed himself over her.

“All your little secrets that you hide away...I see them all.” He brought the tip of his cock to the center of her wetness and parted her folds.

“I see all of your beautiful treasures...” His voice degenerated into a growl of lust. She felt so good against his sensitive tip. She was destroying him and rebuilding him all at once and she didn’t even realize. He gritted his teeth.

“And now you’ll give them to me.”

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, gasping, her hands gripping his arms for stability in the midst of a violent storm.

“Wrap your legs around me, little one”

She did as she was told. She was fully open to him and panting beneath him, yet still so tight around the head of his cock. He slowly pushed into her, gasping with effort, the hot walls of her body welcoming and punishing him all at once. His jaw clenched and he drove up to the hilt.

“Hahhh….AH!” she cried out against his lips, and he answered with a soft groan of pure bliss.

She turned her head to the side, her eyes squeezed shut. He was huge within her, and there was a stab of pain inside.

Slowly, she became conscious of his lips grazing her cheek and his hand sliding over her belly. The pain suddenly dissolved away into fragments, and a new sensation bloomed within her and took over.

Her eyes opened and she turned to look at him gratefully.

“Rey” he said softly, his voice trembling a little. She touched his face and he turned and kissed her palm.

And then he bit it and thrust into her again.

She took a sharp intake of breath. He filled her completely. There was no pain this time, only terrible, frightening pleasure.

As she inhaled he exhaled, trying desperately to not lose himself completely then and there. She was so hot around his cock. So tight.

He thrust into her slowly, rhythmically, retreating until she could feel the ridge around the head of his cock stroke her opening, then driving into her again until she was full to bursting. Her legs were locked around his waist, and her hands gripped his thick black waves. Heat rose between them and mixed with the crackle of the force. Her whole body clutched at every part of him.

He nipped at her neck, her throat, her shoulders. He was like a wild animal unleashed. A shaggy black mane, brilliant sharp teeth, and panting breath.

His force signature purred, his voice purred with it. Deep, velvety growls.

“My love...Rey….my love….love…” his voice like rippling layers of velvet.

“I love you...I love you…” she answered him in breathless whispers.

Nothing else mattered. Everything was laid bare. He drove into her and circled her clit with his huge finger and she came undone. Ecstasy crashed through her and gushed over the head of his cock. He felt its torrent and gritted his teeth.

“ _Rey_ …” he called out raggedly and burst inside her. He pumped into her again and again. His mind was white hot with pleasure that bordered on madness. All of the feelings he had tried to keep buried so desperately for so long engulfed him like a tidal wave. He held onto Rey, held on for dear life, her heartbeat force grounding him, pulsing steadily and strong, bringing him back to her, bringing him back down.

 

He was very heavy upon her. His hair was damp with sweat and curled up at the edges. He rose up and looked into Rey’s face. She was smiling calmly. Her eyelashes were wet and matted and her cheeks were deeply pink. Her mouth looked swollen and there were livid bite marks on her neck and shoulders. Seeing her in this state, languid and satisfied and so thoroughly marked by him...It made him want her all over again.

She felt him grow hard inside her almost immediately. Her eyes closed lazily and she made a little sound of pleasure.

“I’m going to take you again, Rey.” Kylo breathed over her swollen lips, and he began moving inside her, this time agonizingly slow.

 

“N...no” she whispered.

 

Kylo stopped. He was held suspended. He looked down at her, his dark eyes wide and terrified.

She opened her eyes slowly. They blazed into his with savage intensity.

“I’m going to take _you_ ” she said, and with a surge of force power she flipped him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his vast torso. The shared juices of their lovemaking ran from her body and pooled on his stomach. She looked down and saw her virgin blood against the whiteness of his skin, and her mind flashed back to seeing his blood on the snow...

She rubbed herself over the wetness. All shyness was gone from her. She was reveling in desire and curiosity and the power she had over him.

He watched her rub her slit over his skin. He felt its burning heat, its folds so thoroughly opened like a flower in full bloom. He had done this to her, as he had always done from the very beginning. He was always able to stimulate the boundaries of her being, gently penetrating them, so that her senses would stir and swell and awaken in response.

And then she would penetrate him.

Her robe was still partially covering her. She untied the belt, slipped the robe off, and tossed it aside. Her eyes returned to his, ablaze.

He growled at her again as he looked at her fully naked. She felt his erect cock twitch so it touched her ass.

“So impatient…” she whispered as she leaned down over him. She put her hands on the mat on either side of his head to steady herself, and he turned and tried to bite the tender inside of her arm. She decided to be merciful, and put her hand against his mouth. He bit her fingers and sucked on the fleshy part of her palm. She slid her arm over his lips until the thin, sensitive skin of her inner arm was before him. He bit into it viciously and drew blood, making her gasp.  

“F...forgive me….” he stammered, and licked and sucked at the wound, delighting in the elemental taste of her.

“Always.” She answered. “I will always forgive you...you _monster_. “ Her teeth flashed in her smile.

She slid down and positioned herself over his cock. She took it in her tiny hand and rubbed her entrance with the tip. Kylo was delirious with hunger. His tongue licked around the inside of his bottom lip and his eyes were wide.

Rey impaled herself upon him.

He filled her up fully. Her cunt was stretched and wet, yet still it gripped him fiercely. He moaned and she drank in the sounds he made.

She slowly began to ride him.

His hands came up to grip her waist, almost encircling it completely.

The low rumble of his force signature purred. He loved the sight of his huge hands on her flesh.

“Touch yourself, little one” he commanded. “Touch yourself so I can watch you”

He grabbed her thigh and squeezed.

She released her dominance to him willingly.

She brought her fingers to her clit and circled it, pressing down hard. She almost fell forward from the surge of pleasure that went through her.

His hands soothed and encouraged her. One on her tiny waist, the other rhythmically squeezing her thigh, like a large, satisfied cat. Kneading her flesh. Marking it. Purring in ecstasy.

She steadied herself with a hand on his chest and continued, her movements full of slow sensuality, her hips rotating and undulating. Seeing him lie prone beneath her, his lips wet and wide and red, his hair in a wild mass of black, his scarred face that she thought utterly perfect...Everything served to heighten her senses.

“Press down harder...that’s it. You’re going to cum on my cock and I’m going to watch you,” he growled.

She answered him with a soft whine.  A strange tension began to build swiftly, and it was different from what she experienced before. It seemed to build from further behind her clit and spread down over her root center and across her thighs.  

She focused on his face again. His eyes were intense and steady upon her. She rubbed her clit furiously now. In the last remaining sane corner of her conscious mind she registered his overwhelming love for her in those eyes...and she shattered.

“Good girl….good girl….he was whispering, and his cock was pulsing inside her with the aftershocks of his own orgasm. She had buckled forward, barely conscious, heart pounding, her cheek resting on his damp shoulder. His scent heavy with pheromones curled up and mixed with hers and she touched her tongue to his skin and tasted salt and earth and bliss….and sleep….

 

When she opened her eyes, she couldn’t move. Kylo’s massive arms were tightly wrapped around her and one leg was thrown over hers. Her cheek rested on his bicep and she could feel his chest rise and fall with great, deep, heavy breaths. She focused outward and gently loosened his grip on her so she could slide back a little and look at his sleeping face.

His wide mouth was relaxed and a bit mushed, his lower lip pouting out. His sweat-dampened hair had dried and was now so deeply waved it was almost curling around his face. Heat poured off his huge, slackened body. He was like a sleeping lion.

Rey curled her hands into Kylo’s hair and pressed her lips to his forehead. She felt a faint stir in their connection, and then it went limp and sank under the waters of sleep once again. Her own eyelids began to feel heavy and she burrowed into his arms, into his heat, and found that perfect nook in his neck to be her pillow. The scent of them both intermingled and wrapped around her, soothing her, dragging her down with him into the abyss.


End file.
